


Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless. (Larry Divergent AU)

by Sammysmith09122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Divergent, Divergent AU, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysmith09122/pseuds/Sammysmith09122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is different than everyone else and sticks out in the crowd. He isn't like the abnegation people he knows and yet he doesn't know what he is. So when he takes the test, he's scared to find out he's more different than believed. Based on Divergent by Veronica Roth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Louis’ POV) 

 

**Chapter 1.**

 

I started to walk home from helping the nearby homeless people. It’s hard being abnegation some days but I don’t think about myself but the life of others. I saw people stepping to the side causing me to step over as I saw all the dauntless people run by cheering and jumping. I wish I was with them. I wish I got to run and fight and help everyone in a different way than how I am now. I guess I’ll just have to wait till the test comes around to see what I have. I started to walk after the people went by. I walked to my front door walking in and down some stairs to the little basement we have.

 

“Hi Louis.” My brother Niall said smiling and waving at me. I smiled and walked to him.

 

“Hey Niall.” I said smiling and walking to my mum kissing her cheek. “Hey mum. How are you?”

 

“Oh I’m just fine sweetie.” My mum, Jay, said smiling at me and mixing the soup in the pot. My step dad, Dan, nodded at me and kept reading his newspaper. “How was your day with the people?”

 

“It was the normal day.” I said looking down. “But I’m not complaining.” Yeah I am definitely not abnegation. “It’s whatever.”

 

“We’ll see who you truly are tomorrow, sweetie.” My mom said and patted my head as I sat down. I fixed my fringe after pouting.

 

“You messed up my hair.” I whined.

 

“Why are you complaining?” My dad pitched in.

 

“Cause I’m not boring.” I snapped at him and my brother held me back.

 

“Louis, stop.” Niall said sitting next to me.

 

“Whatever. Can I just have my soup now?” I asked holding my head. “I wanna go to sleep.” My mum handed me a bowl of soup and I quickly scarfed it down. “Night.” I stood walking down the hall to my room, shutting the door and getting ready for bed eventually getting in bed and falling asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was awoken by my brother tapping my shoulder and shaking me. “Louis! Louis get up! We need to get you ready!” He said shaking me harder. I groaned and stood up putting on my clothes and sighing.

[Louis' clothes](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/Kassiah/media/divlex/AbnegationB.jpg.html)

“Hair next so hurry up with everything else.” I nodded and sighed. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my mum who had a pair of scissors and a razor.

“Ready baby?” She asked smiling at me.

“Whatever..” I mumbled. I liked my hair like this.

“Don’t worry baby I’m just gonna trim the back. You’re getting a little too long. You have a mullet going on.” I laughed and nodded. She started to trim the back and a little on the front since I was starting to have hair like this guy who the people before the war used to love. Justin Bieber I believe his name was. But yeah when he was starting his hair looked like mine. “Done.” My mom said standing back and wiping her hands on her dress since she put this thick stuff in my hair. I looked into the mirror for a minute since we weren’t allowed to look for long.

 [Louis' haircut](http://s3-ak.buzzfeed.com/static/enhanced/webdr01/2013/8/12/13/enhanced-buzz-wide-31801-1376327505-8.jpg)

 I gasped and covered my mouth. “Mum, I look great. Thank you so much. I love you.” I smile and hug her. “Can I have that thick stuff?” I asked smiling at her.

“Of course baby.” She smiled and nodded. “Now, go to the place.” She said smiling at me. I nodded.

“See you after.” I kissed her head and grabbed my bag walking out the door and to the building getting in line with the abnegation people. I heard a train also hearing the cheering of the dauntless kids as they jumped off the train and into line. I sighed and looked at the sky. After a while, I was assigned a room as well as my brother. I walked into my room after looking at my brother. I sat in the seat and looked at the lady.

“Drink this.” She handed me the liquid and I looked at it.

“What is it?” I asked before sniffing it.

“Simulation. Just drink it.” I nodded and started to drink it. I finished and closed my eyes leaning back then opening my eyes again. I was in the room but it was empty. I stood and walked to the mirror putting my hand on it then looking to the side only seeing more of myself. I looked back and forth only seeing more and more of myself. I touched another one of me and it turned around.

“Make the decision. Now.” It said.

“I’m not in a rush.” I said back raising an eyebrow.

“Just choose.” It said then I heard a cat hissing looking back at a angry looking black cat that was snarling and licking its teeth. It started to run towards me and I stumbled backwards.

“No!” I yelled as it jumped at me clinging to my clothes causing me to rip it off and throw it. I circled around me a bit before hissing more and running to me. I fell to my knees and heard purring. I looked up to see the black kitten and I smiled.

“Kitten!” I heard a high pitched voice say and I looked back to see me as a kid. I looked back at the cat to see it hissing and growling again. The young version of me stepped back and the cat started to run at him so I sprung up running after it. I pounced on it grabbing hold but falling through the floor only to wake up in the chair to the lady looking scared as she pulled me out of the chair.

“You need to go.” She said leading me to the backdoor.

“What did I get?” I asked grabbing her arm.

“Candor, Erudite, Dauntless.” She said. “It was inconclusive.” “Dauntless..” I whispered smirking a bit. “Then what am I?”

“Your choice. But you can’t tell anyone what you got.” She whispered.

“Why?” I asked.

“You’re divergent and they will kill you.” She said opening the door. “Go.” She said pushing me out and slamming the door. I leaned against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair.

“What am I gonna do?” I mumbled to myself and started walking home.


End file.
